The present disclosure relates to an image processing device, an image processing method, and a program.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. 2009-123219 and 2006-12166 disclose technologies for dividing right-eye and left-eye images into a plurality of segments through color segmentation and setting parallax (depth) for each of the segments. According to these technologies, even when an occlusion region is present within a segment, parallax of the occlusion region can be interpolated using parallax of another pixel within the segment.